The last
by Tomoyo Hyuuga
Summary: Historia basada genéricamente en las imágenes spoiler de THE LAST,la ultima pelicula de la franquicia de kishimoto
1. Chapter 1

Hola acá les traigo una nueva historia que van amar…..ni yo me lo creo T-T. El fin, como todos sabrán en NARUHINA ES CANNON y no podía desaprovechar esta gran oportunidad de escribir una historia basada en una imagen muy linda de los nuevos trailers. OMG es tan genial que se me cae la baba.

Como he dicho o se puedo haber entendido esta historia tiene alto contenido NARUHINA, por lo que pido a los narusakus que de abstengan de escribir comentarios ofensivos en mis historias. Desde ya muchas gracias.

Los personajes de Naruto no son míos Bla Bla y pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Me encontraba junto a Naruto-Kun en una vieja cabaña. Nos estábamos escondiendo de Toneri, el cual parecía estar obsesionado conmigo, según él "por un encanto especial que poseía por ser una Hyuuga".Me dieron escalofríos de solo recordar a ese sujeto tan feo, sentí algo caliente en mi espalda y pude ver la chaqueta de Naruto-Kun sobre mis hombros. Mire al frente y él estaba sentando un poco lejos de mi.

-Naruto-Kun-me miro-Gracias-volteo la cabeza pero al hacer eso lanzo un quejido de dolor-¿Estas bien?

-Si. Solo me duele un poco la espalda-lo rodee y pude notar manchas de sangre en su remera blanca. Rapidamente busque en mi mochila los elementos necesarios para curarlo.

-Levántate la remera-él se sonrojo y me miro sorprendido-debo curarte-con todo el dolor del mundo y siendo asistido por mi, Naruto levanto su remera a la altura de sus omoplatos.

-Agh-gimió de dolor cuando coloque pomada curativa en sus heridas.

-Lo siento. No se me da lo médico y tratando de curarte te causo más dolor-no obtuve respuesta de su parte, así que opte por: terminar de curarlo, salir del escondite y llorar un largo rato acompañada como otras tantas veces de mi amarga soledad.

Coloque las últimas vendas en su espalda y cuando me pare dispuesta a irme, su voz me detuvo.

-¿Por qué me has estado evitando últimamente?-seguía sentado dándome la espalda-¿Te gusta alguien más? ¿Acaso es eso? ¿Te has olvidado de mí y ahora tienes otro amor?

-No es así Naruto-Kun-suspire tranquilamente.

-Entonces explícame como es, dattebayo-bufo exasperado caminando en círculos como un león enjaulado.

-¿Por qué te importa en todo caso?-el Uzumaki bajo la cabeza en silencio. Volvi a darme vuelta con claras intenciones de irme pero volvió a detenerme.

-Porque…..-titubeó nervioso-porque… ¡Me gustas dattebayo!-grito sonrojado dejándome anonada ¿como que le gusto? tiene que ser una broma o un sueño. Pellizque mi brazo izquierdo pero Naruto sigue parado frente a mi.

-Tiene que ser una broma, como las que hacías cundo eras chico.

-Nunca bromearía con algo tan serio como los sentimientos…y menos con los de la chica que me gusta.

-¡Deja de mentir!-me arme de valor y lo enfrente.

-No estoy mintiendo ¿Que te hace pensar eso?

-Hace unos días en el festival de invierno, reciviaste una bufanda verde de una y la usas, por lo que ella debe ser más especial que yo, la persona que dices que te gusta-camina hacia su mochila y saca dicho objeto.

-¿Esta bufanda?-asistí con la cabeza, que pregunta más obvia-tienes razón, la uso porque una chica muy importante para mi la tejió-mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas-una de las mujeres más importantes en mi vida y a la que voy a amar pase lo que pase-dejo que las lagrimas caigan por mis mejillas quedando ocultas bajo mi flequillo-a esta bufanda la hizo mi madre antes de que yo naciera-siento que se acerca a mi-Konohamaru me la dio hace unos días. Ahora ¿me crees?-toco mis mejillas con sus fríos pulgares secando así mis lagrimas.

-Lamento haberte reclamado, no estaba en derecho a hacerlo.

-¿Por qué? como dije anteriormente tú me gustas y me agrada que expreses tus preocupaciones amorosas conmigo. Yo…..quiero decirte que estas en condiciones de reclamarme porque…eres la dueña de mi corazón-demasiada información para mi cerebro, poco aire para mis pulmones, situación critica…me desmayo.

A lo lejos se oye el canto de los pájaros y la luz interrumpe el descanso de mis ojos. Me acomodo más en mi almohada y me cubro con mi manta. Dispuesta a dormir para seguir soñando con Naruto-Kun, caigo en mi realidad. Me levanto de sopetón con los ojos muy abiertos, la almohada era el regazo de Naruto y la manta era su campera. Enrojeci al notar su mirada divertida.

-Lo siento

-No importa, me encanta cuando te sonrojas-él también tiene en leve rubor en sus mejillas-ahora solo quiero hacer algo que deseo desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Cierra los ojos y los sabrás-obedecí y espere por unos tres minutos, abrí los ojos y fue ahí que Naruto me beso. Nuestros labios estuvieron juntos hasta que se nos acabo el aire

-No voy a dejar que nadie me separe de ti, es una promesa dattebayo-sonreí nuevamente sabiendo que pasara lo que pasare el cumpliría esa promesa.

….FIN…..

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merezco un simple reviews?

Cambiando radicalmente de tema….El otro día estaba yo navegando por los humildes reviews de mis historias (pronto actualizare) y una alegría salvaje me aparece:

ATADALOVE y FanFicMaticaescribieron en mis historias. El día más feliz de mi vida…..me dieron alegría por una semana.


	2. Chapter 2

Esta es el capitulo 2 (que no pensaba hacer, pero los spoiler naruhina inspiraron a mi cerebro para seguir escribiendo)

Ahora va dedicada a todos los que me escribieron reviews y siguen mis historias (que no actualizo porque me llevo materias T-T, mi mama piensa que estoy haciendo trabajos) El año naruhina afecto seriamente mi rendimiento académico.

El fin…Naruto no me pertenece (le pertenece a Kishimoto) si me perteneciera, la película a la semana de ser estrenada en Japón, se estrenaría en los países latinoamericanos.

Capitulo 2

Recordaba lo que paso luego de nuestro primer beso, Toneri apareció y me dijo que si me iba con él, me dejaría ver a mi hermana. Me encontraba en una encrucijada ¿dejar al amor de mi vida para irme con otro hombre? no se oía bien pero ¿qué más podía hacer? ese tipo tenia a mi pequeña Hanabi y valla a saber uno que le hizo.

-Hinata, no te vallas-la voz de Naruto me trajo de vuelta aunque ya era tarde, Toneri me había tomado del brazo más que dispuesto a llevarme con él.

-Lo siento Naruto-Kun-susurre solo para sus oídos.

-La bella dama ya ha tomado su decisión. Nos vamos mi futura princesa-asistí levemente con la cabeza, a lo que el rubio de mis sueños grito furioso:

-¡Sobre mi frío cadáver podrás alejar a Hinata de mi lado!-preparo un rasengan y se dispuso atacar. Lo último que sentí fue mi cabeza chocando contra el duro piso de esa cueva.

Comienza Prov. Naruto.

Se fue. Le dije lo que sentía por ella y se largo con el larguirucho de las nieves ¿La habia espantado?

Han pasado 3 días desde que Hinata se fue de mi lado. Llegue a la triste conclusión de que ya no me ama porque la hice esperar mucho y me correspondió el beso y la declaración para hacerme sufrir como yo la hice sufrir en estos 3 años de espera. Me lo merezco por idiota.

-Naruto, ya es hora de levantarte. Tenemos que buscar a Hanabi y Hinata-Shikamaru ingreso a mi carpa.

-No voy a hacerlo dattebayo. Hinata puede cuidarse sola, después de todo ella decidió irse con el flacucho pelo de algodón.

-Naruto, Hinata es una de nuestras compañeras de misión y no podemos dejarla atrás, tampoco cumplimos la misión, aún no rescatamos a Hanabi. Eres un problemático.

-Déjame en paz-me tape hasta la cabeza haciendo que Shikamaru tome la decisión de irse.

-Naruto-me destape y Sakura estaba frente a mi mirando con pena.

-No me mires así, me molesta.

-¿Cómo quieres que te mire? no eres el Naruto con el que compartí equipo, que grita a los cuatro vientos que vas a ser hokage luego de Kakashi…..el que esta locamente enamorado de una chica de cabello azul y ojos como la luna-golpe bajo. Si esto fuera un juego: Sakura 1-Naruto 0.

-¿De que sirve estar enamorado, si la chica que te gusta no te mira como tú quieres que te mire?-marcador empatado.

-Estas sintiendo lo mismo que Hinata ha sentido estos 3 años-Tanto para Sakura.

-En este momento ella debe estar junto a Toneri riéndose de lo idiota que soy.

-¡No digas eso!-Sakura me golpeo en la cabeza-No tienes una minima idea de cuanto sufrió Hina por ti-bajo la cabeza-este comportamiento no es normal en ella pero quedándote de brazos cruzados y sentado en una cama no vas a solucionar nada. Naruto mírame-obedecí su petición-Ella te ama, jamás dudes de eso porque es la verdad. Ha pasado los últimos 12 años de su vida dándote apoyo aunque no te hallas dado cuenta.

Recapacita Naruto, si no lo haces puedes perder a lo más valioso que vas a encontrar en tu vida ¿quieres saber por que te digo todo esto?-asistí fuertemente-porque las mujeres solo tenemos un amor de la vida, por el cual seriamos capaces de dar todo incluida nuestra vida. Vos sos el amor de la vida de Hinata, asi que lucha por ella.

Salio caminando tranquilamente mientras yo me cambie lo más rápido que podía, prometiéndome a mi mismo RECUPERARE A HINA-CHAN Y LE PARTIRE LA CARA A LA NUBE CON CARA DE HOMOSEXUAL POR HABER TOMADO SIN PERMISO ALGO QUE LE PERTENECE A UZUMAKI NARUTO,DATTEBAYO..

FIN.

Gracias por los reviews, encerio de todo corazón gracias, por eso esta historia para todos los que leyeron mi historia.


	3. Chapter 3

Como estoy con las actualizaciones…mucha inspiración :-)

FELIZ AÑO Nuevo, pásenla lindo

Capitulo 3

Prov. Hinata

Suspire pesadamente. Han pasado 3 días desde que tome esta decisión, la de alejarme de Naruto-Kun para poder ver a mi hermanita.

Recuerdo muy bien lo que paso luego de que desperté:

Inicio de flasback:

Abrí lo ojos lentamente encontrándome con Toneri viéndome fijamente. Aunque parezca absurdo volví a cerrar los ojos con la esperanza de que al abrirlos me encontraría con el rostro sonriente de Naruto.

-¿No puedes aceptar tu realidad? Has venido por voluntad propia, cabe destacar, a mi castillo conmigo. Acepta que me amas más que al chico rubio con el que luche-se acerco y tomo mi rostro.

-Quiero ver a mi hermanita-se lo exigí ya que solo por ese motivo fui a su lado. Sonrie divertido y tomando mi mano me llevo al cuarto donde tenia a Hanabi.

-¡Hanabi!-corro a su lado soltando bruscamente a Toneri-¿Cómo estas?-le pregunte mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

-Tengo miedo nee-san-susurro a mi oído en medio del llanto.

Fin del flasback.

Toneri me llevo a otro cuarto con una chimenea, hizo que se sentara en una silla de madera y me dio una bolsa con lana y dos agujas.

-Quiero que tejas una bufanda como la que tenias el día que te vi por primera vez.

-¿Por qué quieres una bufanda roja?

-Por el hilo rojo del destino, después de todo estaremos juntos por siempre-se fue riendo como un loco del cuarto.

Fue entonces que inicie el tejido. La lana iba y venia por las agujas, cada nudo significaba un sentimiento, pensamiento o recuerdo para mi amado Naruto-Kun. Habre estado dos horas sumida en mi tarea cuando él me hablo.

-Hora de comer MI dulce princesa. Deja MI bufanda en aquella mesa-enfatizó las palabras posesivas y volvió con su manía de jalarme del brazo. Me llevo a un comedor, Hanabi se encontraba allí.

-Hanabi-ella me miro y sonrío-¿Qué le hiciste?-pregunte enfadada. Mi hermana no sonreiría si tenia miedo, menos como….Naruto-Kun.

-Nada-se encogió de hombros-solo apague un poco su espíritu de lucha.

-¿Por qué?

-Me recordaba a alguien-frunció el ceño-y también intento escaparse. Todo fue pensando en tu bien-alce una ceja a modo de pregunta-Si vuelve a escapar la matare y tú no quieres eso ¿verdad?-asistí asustada con la cabeza, en lo posible tratando de alejarme de él.

Mientras comía solo tenia en mi mente a una persona, necesitaba que nos viniera a rescatar pese a que ahora de seguro me odie y piense que jugué con sus sentimientos. Aunque sabia que todo eso era cierto aún mantenía la esperanza. Me puso incomoda sentir la penetrante mirada de Toneri sobre mi.

Al terminar de comer me llevo de nuevo al cuarto y me dijo que acabara con labor que me había encargado con anterioridad.

-Naruto-Kun-susurre al viento presionando la bufanda contra mi pecho y cerrando los ojos, cuando sentí que alguien arrancaba de mis manos dicho objeto abrí los ojos. Frente a mi estaba el villano de nuestra triste historia de amor.

-Aún no lo olvidas ¿verdad?-se acerco a la chimenea-tejiste esta bufanda pensando en que él como todo un príncipe azul acudiría a rescatarte. Tienes que quitarte la idea del rescate de la cabeza-tiro la bufanda al fuego y esta se consunto lentamente

-Se que a pesar de que me odia va a rescatarme a mi y a Hanabi

-Eso no pasara mi adorable princesa-tomo mi mentón-mate al chico rubio que trato de defenderte.

-¿Qué?-eso era imposible, Naruto es la persona más fuerte que conozco pero una parte de mi aceptaba esto como verdad y se rompía por dentro.

-Lo que oiste, le quite todo su chackra haciendo que caiga de una altura muy elevada y...muera.

-¡No!-lloraba, pataleaba, gritaba y golpeaba-¡Te odio!

Nada me prepararía para lo que paso después….

Hasta acá es este capitulo ¿que habrá pasado? ¿A quien le habrá recordado Hanabi?

Las respuestas a esto y más en el próximo capitulo. COMENTARIOS, COMENTARIOS!


	4. Chapter 4

_Estoy acá reportándome luego de tanta ausencia. Lo siento por eso y me gustaría aclararar que esto es 100% de mi imaginación, ya que aun no vi la película aunque sea increíble de parte de una fan Naruhina prefiero esperar a que esta salga en mejor calidad y con subtítulos mas buenos. En fin, que disfruten la lectura…_

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen_

_``Usted no sabe como yo valoro su sencillo coraje de quererme ´´ Mario Benedetti_

Prov. Naruto

Utilice el modo sannin para tratar de ubicar el chakra de Hinata pero me resulto imposible. Note, de igual manera, una barrera al final del bosque.

-Chicos hay una barrera de chakra al final del bosque.

-Esta a unos 4 kilómetros de aquí-dijo Sai-llegaremos más rápido si utilizamos mis aves- Shikamaru asistió y Sai procedió a hacer lo que con anterioridad había dicho.

_Hinata-Chan resiste _pensé_. _Estaba muy preocupado por ella. Ese bastardo pervertido la había alejado de mi pero…pero si llegaba a hacerle algo, a aunque sea tocarle un pelo, lo castraría y luego lo mataría lentamente-¡Matare a ese desgraciado!-Shikamaru y Sai me sonrieron con complicidad. Gracias a ese gesto recordé que cuando ella estaba con nosotros, me comportaba como un idiota: sonrojado la mayor parte del tiempo, chocándome con las cosas cada vez que ella estaba cerca y tartamudeando incoherencias cada vez que ella sonreía y todo eso junto conllevaba a las constantes burlas de mis compañeros ya mencionados anteriormente.

Soy un idiota enamorado de la mujer más dulce y hermosa de todas las naciones Ninja. Cuando estábamos solos en la cueva de los recuerdos pude notarlo: ella siempre estuvo a mí lado acompañándome todo el tiempo-sonrío de lado-al fin alguien me ama y es mucho más genial de lo que pensé. Ni bien la tenga en mis brazos voy a besarla hasta que se le duerman los labios, le declare mi amor en susurros tiernos a su oído y la abrazare prometiendo no soltarla jamás.

-¡Cuidado!-grito sai y caímos.

Prov. Hinata.

Cuando desperté tenia sujetas las manos como si estuviera en una cruz. Trate de soltarme pero me fue imposible, las cadenas de chackra presionaban aun mas mis muñecas.

-Mi amada Hinata-esa voz era la de Toneri, que a su lado traía a Hanabi-no puedes liberarte, sabes que es imposible-se acerco a mi y tomo mi mentón-tu espíritu de lucha es parecido al del mocoso rubio

-Naruto-Kun.

-Apenas lo nombro y tu mirada se ilumina-suspiro alejándose de mi-te lo he dado todo, he conservado a tu hermana con vida y lo único en lo que piensas es en ese niño ¿Por qué?

-Amo a Naruto-Kun-me miro y parpadeo varias veces-lo he amado desde…desde siempre y pese a que lo hallas matado nunca voy a olvidarlo, siempre va a estar en mi corazón-una sonrisa sádica se formo en el rostro de Toneri.

-¿En el corazón dices?-volvió a acercarse a mi-es hora de que lo olvides-contorneo mi rostro y su mano izquierda se lleno de chackra-te va a doler un poco pero valdrá la pena-

-¡Ahhhhh!-grite. Dolía, dolía mucho.

Minutos antes en la misión

Prov Naruto

Fuimos atacados y el ave en el que viajábamos con Sakura-Chan desapareció haciendo que cayéramos al vacío.

Tome su mano y me sujete al ave de Shikamaru, que paso por ahí para rescatarnos.

-Sakura-Chan ¿estas bien?-ella asistió y mire ahora a Shikamaru-¿Qué paso?

-Desde la barrera largaron una especie de proyectil, debemos prepararnos para luchar ya que estamos próximos al objetivo-justo cuando termino de hablar nos llegaron más ataques que nos obligaron a decender.

Empezó la lucha. Eran demasiados además de ser muy poderosos. Su comandante era el feo sujeto que había secuestrado a Hanabi.

-Mientras más matamos más aparecen-dijo sai

Iba a atacar a un sujeto con un rasengan pero una puntada en mi pecho me detuvo. Era tan fuerte que me quito el aire. Fue justo en ese momento de debilidad que el sujeto aprovecho para atacarme. Quise defenderme pero no pude, no me podía mover.

-¡Naruto!-Sakura se tiro desde un árbol y golpeo a quien quería atacarme-¿Qué ocurre baka?-me golpeo en la cabeza haciéndome reaccionar-¿estas bien?

-No-lleve una mano a mi pecho-tengo la sensación de que algo malo le ocurrió a Hinata-el dolor no se iba-no hay tiempo que perder-seguí atacando pese al dolor-¡terminemos con esto rápido! ¡Quiero salvar a Hinata del muñeco de nieve andante!

En Konoha

Un meteorito proveniente de la ya fragmentada luna estaba a punto de estrellarse contra la aldea

-¡Todos vallan al refugio!-Gritaba Konohamaru con aparente tranquilidad. _Si tan solo Naruto estaría aquí _pensó. En ese momento una ráfaga de viento levanto las hojas que habían quedado dispersas y movió el gran fragmento de roca voladora hacia atrás del monumento a los hokages. Cenizas quedaron volando suspendidas en el aire y se pudo divisar al salvador en una genial pose heroica con un fondo de fuego.

-Sasuke Uchiha-fue lo que salio de los labios de Konohamaru.

En una parte muy lejana

Toneri reía como un psicópata ante una Hinata sin brillo en sus ojos y una Hanabi que literalmente se había quedado sin vista.

¿Les gusto? Espero que si…comentarios?


	5. Chapter 5

¡_Actualización! Perdón por la demora lo que pasa es que me volví a engripar además tuve que inscribirme en la universidad y todo es un embole._

_Espero que les guste y dejen reviews por favor _

_Prov. Naruto_

El dolor en mi pecho no se iba. Cansado de esta situación, invoque a mis clones y con un rasengan cada uno acabamos con los tipos que nos molestaban, de manera que solo quedo el tipo que estaba el día que secuestraron a Hanabi.

-Acabare contigo y una vez que acabe con pelo de algodón podré tener a _mi_ princesa a mi lado-troné mis dedos y me dispuse a atacarlo con un rasengan. Mi golpe dio de lleno en su estomago, sonreí presuentoso pero mi sonrisa se borro de mi rostro al sentir el chackra de ese tipo detrás mío.

-Dulces sueños rubio idiota-dijo antes de que yo me sumiera en la oscuridad.

_En el castillo_

Toneri observaba a la linda mujer que dormía en su cama. Dejarla inconciente fue realmente difícil, su voluntad y fuerza eran mayores a lo que había previsto.

-Informe de la situación-pidió este al recién llegado.

-El problema mayor a sido neutralizado. No va a poder arruinar sus planes.

-Perfecto-se acerco a la muchacha durmiente-escuchaste, nadie nos molestara-acaricio su mejilla-prepara todo, quiero hacerlo lo antes posible

-Entendido señor-una leve reverencia y se fue.

-Vas a ser mía Hinata Hyuuga-dijo sonriendo perversamente.

_Prov. Naruto_

Cuando desperté estaba en el mismo lugar. A lo lejos estaba tres personas en lo que parecía….una boda. Camine hacia ese lugar y lo que vi me rompió el corazón: Hinata casándose con el flacucho de las nieves. Lo peor fue que llegue cuando de estaban besando.

-¡No!-grite haciendo que se separen, agarrando a Hinata y poniéndola detrás de mi espalda-¡aléjate de ella!-sentí una puñalada en mi espalda y vi a Hinata caminando otra vez hacia él.

-Ya no te amo-me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-Eso es mentira. Te fuiste con este para salvar a tu hermana.

-¿Te creíste eso? ¿En realidad pensaste que dejaría ir a un chico que me ama así como así?-se rió acompañada de Toneri-eres tan idiota. Ahora por fin voy a ser feliz y junto ami gran amor tendremos muchos hijos y ¿sabes que es lo mejor ?que tú no estarás porque vas a morir-ellos dos se fueron tomados de la mano y me dejaron tirado en el suelo para que me muera desangrado. Todo se estaba volviendo cada vez más negro, me iba a entregar a esa oscuridad pero una gran luz me cegó, una vez que se me paso el efecto vi a Hinata arrodillada frente a mi.

-Naruto-Kun-ella acaricio mi mejilla pero yo la retire.

-¿Qué no te habías ido con Toneri?-pregunte ofendido alo que ella respondió con una sonrisa.

-Esto es una ilusión Naruto-Kun, sabes perfectamente que te amo así que nunca me iría con otro hombre-

-¿A pesar de no responder tu confesión?

-A pesar de todo-nos levantamos juntos y tomados de las manos-se que sonara muy presuntuoso pero yo jamás me rendí en la batalla por tu amor, no te rindas en la nuestra. Naruto-Kun de que ganes depende el principio de nuestra historia-su vestido blanco de ondeo con una misteriosa brisa-quiero caminar a tu lado Naruto-Kun. Te amo-me beso en los labios poniéndose en puntas de pie y tomando el cuello de mi campera-te estaré esperando-tomo mi mano y me condujo a una puerta. Abrí los ojos asustado y me encontré en la espalda de Shikamaru.

-Ya despertó-dijo Sakura. Mi transporte se detuvo, me bajo y seguimos saltando.

-¿Qué me paso?-pregunte confundido.

-Caíste en la ilusión del sujeto de negro, cuando nos dimos cuenta estabas desmayado y el tipo había desaparecido. Acordamos que Sakura introduciría su chackra en ti pero un chackra azul con blanco te rodeo impidió que nos acercáramos a ti-explico a Shikamaru-dedujimos que era el de Hinata

-Bien. Vamos más rápido así acabamos con esto-_Naruto-Kun sálvame _la voz de Hinata seguía resonando en mi cabeza.

Prov. Toneri

Mi dulce Hinata seguía dormida, su hermanita sentada sobre una silla no muy lejos de ahí y el mocoso rubio estaba neutralizado.

-Señor ya esta su pedido-me extendió una bolsa negra-la señorita no tardara mucho en despertar-

-Lo se-respondí mirando a la mujer tan hermosa que acababa de despertar.

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto mirándome con sus ojos plateados que ahora era más opacos.

-En mi casa, a punto de casarte conmigo

-¿Qué?

-Vamos a casarnos-le di la bolsa-aquí esta tu vestido. Te vamos a dejar sola 20 minutos para que te vistas-

-Bien-Salí del cuarto para ponerme mí amada tunica de ceremonia.

_Prov. Naruto_

-La barrera de chackra se disipo-dijo Sakura. El escudo que protegía el castillo de bola de algodón desapareció de repente.

-Es muy grande-Sai y sus observaciones tan obvias.

-Debemos separarnos-dije ya cansado de todo, solo quería agarrar a Hinata y besarla mucho…en lo posible frente a ese tipo.

-Cada uno elija una puerta-entramos todos corriendo por puertas separadas y lo vi. Era lo mismo que había pasado en mi sueño ¡Hinata estaba casándose con ese idiota! Trate de acercarme para separarlos pero un campo de fuerza me lo impidió.

-Oh, tenemos visitas-la voz con sorna de ese imbecil se hizo presente pero solo le preste atención a Hinata ,tenia algo raro-si no te importa, deseo mucho casarme con la dulce Hinata Hyuuga-¿dulce? una vena se hincho en mi frente. El único que podía decirle cosas lindas a Hinata soy yo.

-¿Dulce?-volví a preguntar llamando la atención de pelo de nube-te va a quedar como puré de papas el trasero por la paliza que te voy a dar-mi conocida bola de color azul se formo en mi mano-¡rasengan!-se escucho el ruido de una enorme explosión.

_Faltan 2 capítulos para el gran final. Gracias por leer._


End file.
